


we (need to) say goodbye

by Hugabug



Series: bayaniserye drabble challenge [12]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Basta - Freeform, Break Up, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mej, and miong is just making kapet, and pole is confused, basta selong is sad, medj, prof/ta au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ok. So Selong and Pole dated when they were in college and it fell apart because of two things 1) they were too young to actually understand what it means to be a team and to exist together, too busy with making their mark, starting their legacy, that they forgot to look at what they have in each other <i>now</i>, and; 2) Pole was maybe, kinda, yes, very much, <i>odk help him</i>—head over heels in love with Miong.</p>
<p>So they broke it off."</p>
<p>-from <a href="http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/145800335927/nanridel-headcanons-profta-au">this collection of nanridel hcs</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	we (need to) say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DurchVerse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurchVerse/gifts).



The engine’s dubious whirring comes to a dying stop to the sound of Miong’s twinkling laughter.

It’s one of the most beautiful sounds Pole has ever heard.

“It’s not that funny.” he says, feeling a sharp tightness in his chest that he wishes he could blame on something superficial like his asthma.

Miong shakes his head and smiles wide, the lingering tendrils of his laughter still lurking around the crows feet that prematurely adorn his eyes.

“Maybe to _you_.” he snickers, shaking his head. “I think it’s _hilarious_.”

“You only think that because Selong is the butt of the joke.”

“Hey, I’m not the one going around and bad mouthing my boyfriend.” Miong teases. But something in the air shifts, and the grin on the younger boy’s face slips into a serious frown.

Pole misses his smile already.

“He–” Miong begins, turning away from Pole and staring at his hands, still clutching the steering wheel. He’s quiet for awhile, and Pole allows him to think, knows what’s coming.

They’ve had this conversation many times. Well, Pole calls it a conversation. Miong calls it an argument. It’s unfair though. An argument implies that at least both parties have a valid reasoning and foundation. Miong surely has one. Pole, no matter how hard he tries, has none.

“He… hasn’t been around lately.” Miong finally says. It’s surprisingly civil, Pole is taken aback. “I just… You’re– Pole, you’re not happy with him, are you?”

_No_. “I’m as happy as I can be.” he replies, reaching out to touch Miong’s shoulder, smiling reassuringly at his best friend even though he knows that it’s anything but convincing.

Tonight, however, Miong relents and tries his best to smile back.

“Ok.” he says, unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car. “I’ll just get your ride out back.”

Pole rolls his eyes, as he is wont to do every time Miong refers to his generic black wheelchair as his “ride”. The gesture is more for show, however, because the second Miong’s car door slams shut Pole lets out a shaky breath.

His heart is rattling in his chest. The palm that touched Miong’s shoulder burns.

_No._  He had wanted to answer. _Not as happy as I am with you_.

“Alright!” Miong taps on the pane of his window, chuckling when Pole startles. “Up you go?”

“I can do it myself, you know.” Pole laughs, opening the car door.

But his best friend is not having it, wrapping an arm around Pole’s back, under Pole’s knees.

Miong winks. “Have to take care of the precious cargo.”

“I’m precious now, am I?” Pole scoffs, raising a brow.

There is a pause. Then; “Of course you are.” Miong says, smile soft and warm in a way that made Pole want to melt. “You always have been.”

* * *

“We need to talk.”

It’s a voice that he hasn’t heard for over a week. In a way, he had missed it. But not in a good way. He misses what it used to be, what it used to make him feel. Now, it just makes him sigh and slouch forward. He hasn’t heard this voice in a week, hasn’t seen the owner of the voice for far longer. He’s tired.

“Hi.” Pole says, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend, standing at the open doorway of his dorm room, sullen and stoic and looking as hunkered down as Pole feels.

Selong tries for a smile. It falls a split second after.

“Hello.” he says instead, entering Pole’s dorm and shutting the door behind him lightly. It doesn’t click shut, and Pole feels like he did that on purpose.

“We need to talk.” Pole echoes, as Selong takes a seat on the chair right next to the door. It’s a small stool, and it’s bound to be uncomfortable, but Pole doubts his lover is looking for comfort, as of this moment. The space between them is notable. The space between Selong and the easily opened–ergo, easily escapable– door, even more so.

This is the most un-trapped they’ve felt around each other for _weeks_. The thought makes Pole’s belly churn.

“I care about you.” Selong says, straight to the point, as he always is.

Pole nods. “I care about _you_.”

“Yes.” there’s a laugh in his tone, a soft type that belongs to a disbelieving man. “But not in the way you care for–”

His fist clenches. “Don’t you _dare_.”

Selong looks him in the eye. What Pole sees there stops him in his tracks.

“Exactly.”

Silence. Long and difficult. But it’s not painful. If anything, it’s thoughtful, and they both look at each other without really seeing. Or at least, Selong does. Pole is busy memorizing his face, cataloging this moment for…

He doesn’t know, exactly. But he does it anyway. It’s the end of an era and that thought makes him slow down.

“I care about you.” Selong finally says, looking away, taking sudden interest in the floor. “Just.. not in the way you want me to.”

It stings. Hearing it said out loud makes Pole recoil. But not for the right reasons.

“Listen,” he begins, rolling toward Selong carefully. When he’s close enough to touch, he cups his cheek. “I still care about you.” He runs a thumb over deep eye bags, smiles when Selong holds in a flinch. “God knows someone’s got to.”

His friend laughs, looks up to match his smile. “You’re amazing.”

Smile turns to smirk, and laughter turns to guffaw. “I know.” 

Already, things click into place, and for the first time in a very long time, Pole breathes easy.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/146950294040/ok-so-selong-and-pole-dated-when-they-were-in)
> 
> ok so the prompt was essentially “miong has to get used to selong also being friends with pole” and that’s kinda the first part.
> 
> then that traitorous part of my brain just went: i want to write a break up, and here we are.


End file.
